fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the Sky
is the first ending theme for Lovely Star Pretty Cure!, performed by Yoshida Hiromi. It makes the first debut in the First Episode on January 28, 2018. Lyrics TV size |-|Romaji= Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsudzuiteku, mirai shinjite te wo nobashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Dokidoki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Chīsana kono te ni nani wo negau no? Kimi wa ima doko de nani wo mite nani wo kanjiteru? Nē nanman kōnen saki wa tōi mirai janai! Mochiron jikan no tan'i janai no mo shōchi Kirameku nozomi wa hikari datte koeru Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai dayo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Taisetsu ni kanjiteru tokimeki wo kono uta ni nosete Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo |-|Katakana= この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 果てしなく続いてく　未来信じて手をのばして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! ドキドキしようよ　Yeah! Yeah! ちいさなこの手に何を願うの? 君はいまどこで何を見て何を感じてる? ねえ　何万光年先は遠い未来じゃない もちろん時間の単位じゃないのも承知 キラメく望みは光だって越える この世界つなぐものそれは愛だよ 夢物語じゃない　どこまでも手をつないで この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 大切に感じてる　トキメキをこの歌にのせて プププ　プリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ |-|English= What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Continuing on forever, believe in the future and extend your hand P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! Let's get excited. Yeah! Yeah! What will I wish for with these small hands? Where are you right now, what do you see, what do you feel? Hey, however many light-years off it is, the future isn't far Of course I know that isn't a proper measure of time Our wishes glitter enough to overtake the light What holds this world together is love It isn't just a dream, people from near and far joining hands What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Feeling the importance of it, let your excitement ride on this song P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We'll meet with a smile Full Version |-|Romaji= Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsudzuiteku, mirai shinjite te wo nobashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Dokidoki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Chīsana kono te ni nani wo negau no? Kimi wa ima doko de nani wo mite nani wo kanjiteru? Nē nanman kōnen saki wa tōi mirai janai! Mochiron jikan no tan'i janai no mo shōchi Kirameku nozomi wa hikari datte koeru Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai dayo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Taisetsu ni kanjiteru tokimeki wo kono uta ni nosete Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah Yeah! Miageta hoshizora ni nani wo inoru no? Asu no watashitachi doko ni ite doko de waratteru? Nē issho ni wake aeru koto tottemo suteki janai! Mamoritai kimi ga iru koto hontō ni daiji Tsuyoi kimochi wa kono sekai wo kaeru Soba ni iru sore dake de kimi ni arigatō Shiawase wo tsunaideru kono hoshi ga daisuki nano! Kono sora no mukō ni mo todoku uta ga aru Yume ippai afuredasu kimochi shinjite koe wo dashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Doki doki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai dayo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku mirai shinjite te wo nobashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah! Yeah! |-|Kanji= この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 果てしなく続いてく　未来信じて手をのばして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! ドキドキしようよ　Yeah! Yeah! ちいさなこの手に何を願うの? 君はいまどこで何を見て何を感じてる? ねえ　何万光年先は遠い未来じゃない もちろん時間の単位じゃないのも承知 キラメく望みは光だって越える この世界つなぐものそれは愛だよ 夢物語じゃない　どこまでも手をつないで この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 大切に感じてる　トキメキをこの歌にのせて プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ　Yeah! Yeah! 見上げた星空に何を祈るの? 明日の私たちどこにいてどこで笑ってる? ねえ　一緒にわけあえること　とっても素敵じゃない! 守りたい君がいること本当に大事 強い気持ちはこの世界を変える そばにいるそれだけで君にありがとう 幸せをつないでる　この地球(ほし)が大好きなの! この空の向こうにも届く歌がある 夢いっぱいあふれ出す　気持ち信じて声をだして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! ドキドキしようよ　Yeah! Yeah! この世界つなぐものそれは愛だよ 夢物語じゃない　どこまでも手をつないで この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 果てしなく続いてく　未来信じて手をのばして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ　Yeah! Yeah! |-|English= What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Continuing on forever, believe in the future and extend your hand P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! Let's get excited. Yeah! Yeah! What will I wish for with these small hands? Where are you right now, what do you see, what do you feel? Hey, however many light-years off it is, the future isn't far Of course I know that isn't a proper measure of time Our wishes glitter enough to overtake the light What holds this world together is love It isn't just a dream, people from near and far joining hands What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Feeling the importance of it, let your excitement ride on this song P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We'll meet with a smile Yeah Yeah! What should I pray for to the starry sky? Where will we be tomorrow? Where will we be smiling? Hey, isn't sharing with each other a wonderful thing! Having you here, and wanting to keep you safe, is important to me Those strong feelings can change this world You know, you've always been by my side, so thank you The happiness that connects this planet is why I love Earth! There's a song that reaches beyond this sky Full of overflowing dreams, believe in your feelings, sing it out loud P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! Let's get excited Yeah Yeah! What holds this world together is love It’s not a pipe dream, Wherever you are hold hands What sort of dreams lie beyond this sky Continue on forever, Believe in the future and hold your hand up high P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We can meet with a smile Yeah Yeah! Characters Appearances *Cure Romance *Cure Valentine *Milky *Himesawa Julieta Trivia *The stage the Cures dance on is exactly the same as the one in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre. *This is the fifth ending to have the mascot dancing alongside the Cures. *This is the last ending performed by Yoshida Hiromi. Video Category:User:CureLove12 Category:Endings Category:Ending Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure!